Precisando de um GPS
by Knight Beast X
Summary: Wendy terminou com Gregory, seu recentemente namorado. Está em uma festa na mansão de Token e está carente. O que ela não esperava que encontraria consolo para seu rival de infância. Candy


Wendy está na festa na casa de Token aonde todos seus conhecidos da sala e mais de outras turmas estão juntos. Com seus 16 anos teve um excelente desenvolvimento corporal tendo curvas modestas. Está usando uma saia curta branca, meia calça transparente, uma roxa, uma jaqueta preta amarrada na cintura (que ela usa quando sair da festa), salto alto e uma boina preta.

Está inconformada já que recentemente terminou com seu namorado Gregory. Não agüentava mais a vaidade dele, portanto terminou com ele. Sem contar que a relação sexual dos dois estava sem graça. Sim, a morena já tem uma vida ativamente sexualmente.

Namorou muito tempo com Stan, considerado um dos rapazes mais bonitos, mas não suportava mais a falta do jeito do seu namorado, mesmo não vomitando mais ele deixava muito a desejar em questão de carinho.

Logo quando Token terminou com Nichole, namorou o garoto mais rico novamente de South Park. Ele era bem mais compreensivo, não era desajeitado como o antigo namorado e foi com ele que teve a primeira relação sexual. Foi bom enquanto durou, mas descobriu que ele não era muito... fiel. Assim terminou imediatamente.

Depois namorou com Craig. Teve um relacionamento rápido, já que ele não falava muito e também não buscava contato físicos. Chegou até alguns beijos e um relacionamento sexual, mas por fim se encheu com a indiferença do moreno.

Namorou com Kenny, o mais pervertido dos seus namoros. Entre todos era que tinha o melhor beijo e foi o homem que mais satisfazeu na cama, mas o loiro deixava a desejar querendo mais penetração do que as preliminares, sem contar que ele não era muito de se importar com o prazer da mesma. Terminou com ele.

Também namorou com Stan novamente. Chegou a ter relações sexuais, mas nada tanto grandioso como esperava. Terminou com ele pela ultima vez.

Namorou com Clyde por um breve tempo. Não chegou a ter relações sexuais, o namoro foi apenas para conseguir uma incrível coleção de sapatos.

E por fim namorou com Gregory. Todos seus namorados e 'ficantes' tinham algo em comum: todos eram considerados os mais bonitos rapazes de South Park e com corpos esculturais. Como feminista sempre Wendy defendeu os paradigmas da imposição masculina sobre o universo feminino, assim querendo acabar com essa visão de só mulheres esculturais serem o padrão de beleza. Porem como mulher sempre prefere os homens com corpos esculturais e bem trabalhados. Ela não aceita nada que não veia a ser uma 'barrica de tanquinho'.

Hipocrisia? Wendy não está nem aí.

Está revoltada com Gregory. Não quer saber mais de nada, alem de curtir a festa que é cheio de bebidas alcoólicas e drogas. A morena só fica nas bebidas alcoólicas, acha o uso de entorpecentes é errado. Queria 'dar uns pegas' em um rapaz bonito. Passou algum tempo e ela não estava conseguindo ninguém. Essa frustração ainda está fazendo ela consumir mais bebidas alcoólicas ao ponto de não conseguir andar direito.

Nessa onda de cambaleada se esbarrou com alguém.

- Uma bêbada hippie, que novidade – diz uma voz masculina bastante conhecida pela morena.

- Vai se fuder, sua baleia.

- Assim você me ofende. Cadê toda a sua etiqueta? – diz em uma forma sarcástica.

Eric Cartman, o rapaz que mais a Wendy tem raiva. Afinal ele sempre foi seu 'rival' nos tempos. Ele ainda é o mais gordo da turma que ela está e muitas garotas diz que ele tem uma beleza chamativa, apesar da morena não concordar com nada. Estando mais alto e com uma condição física melhor, Cartman tem uma aparência impecavelmente arrumada como cabelo bem penteado, pele lisa não apresentando nenhum grau de imperfeição, braços fortes, uma imponente que dependendo da situação pode ficar suave e olhos azuis. Está usando uma calça preta, botas, camisa vermelha de manga curta.

Está com um copo de refrigerante na mão. Uma característica peculiar do rapaz: ele é um dos únicos que conhece (para não dizer o único) que não toma nenhuma gota d'água assim como não usa nenhum tipo de droga. Parece que ele só gosta comer muito, afinal é um habito que não foi deixado. Ela só se pergunta como ele conseguiu perder peso com o passar dos anos. Parece que o lado racista dele condicionou seu comportamento a não consumir nenhum tipo de droga licita ou ilícita.

Mas nada é mais surpreendente do que ele está fazendo sucesso com as mulheres. Fora da serie. Assim como Wendy, existem muitas garotas de South Park que priorizam a terem relacionamentos com homens com corpos mais trabalhados, mas existe alguns homens que mesmo fugindo do padrão de beleza conseguem fazer sucesso com as mulheres. Não era de se esperar que Cartman, cujo grau de manipulação sempre foi alto, conseguisse contornar sua limitação física. Até sua amiga Bebe já foi seduzida por ele. Mais curioso que nenhuma garota se arrependeu por ter ficado com ele. Nas palavras da sua melhor amiga, Cartman é excelente na cama.

Wendy duvida muito disso. Tem que admitir na infância Eric conseguiu cativar ela por um curto espaço de tempo durante a infância, mas isso era na época que ainda não se descobriu sexualmente. A morena duvida muito se isso repetisse nos dias atuais.

- Dane-se a etiqueta. Você não respeita ninguém, por que eu iria te respeitar? – disse tentando encarar o maior, mas o efeito do álcool está prejudicando manter o foco.

- Que foi Wendy. Ta com areia na vagina?

- Foda-se. Eu não quero papo com você – ela se afasta meio cambaleando. Tropeçou e cairia de capa no chão, mas Cartman a segura na cintura impedindo de cair.

- Se continuar assim vai ser estuprada por alguém na festa.

- Eu não me importo com isso.

- Sabe que você merece uma lição – Cartman larga o copo de refrigerante e levanta a Wendy para carrega-la.

- Solte-me seu brutamonte – Wendy tentando se soltar.

- Você bêbada é pior que o judeu de TPM. Vou dar um jeito nisso.

- Vai fazer o que? Me comer? Você não é homem pra isso.

Cartman não diz nada apenas leva para um quarto da casa de Token que está desocupado aonde joga a morena na cama e tranca a porta.

- Seu filho da puta. Quer me matar?

O rapaz continua sem falar nada. Novamente pega a morena e leva para o banheiro aonde a coloca joelhos de frente da privada.

- O que você vai fazer, seu desgraçado? – pergunta a morena.

- Tirar o álcool do seu corpo.

- Hã?

Cartman enfia seu dedo praticamente na garganta da Wendy. Alem desse ato pegar a mesma desprevenida faz ela vomitar. Como só tinha bebido álcool tudo que ela tomou foi tirada do seu corpo.

- Seu gordo... – Wendy vomita pela segunda vez.

- To fazendo isso para seu próprio bem. Assim você não vai fazer uma besteira por aí.

Vomitando tudo. Wendy fica fraca pelo esforço que fez para tirar tudo fora. O moreno a levanta , segurando na cintura, para levar de frente da pia.

- Limpe a boca – o tom de voz do rapaz foi parecia que mesclava pedido e ordem.

Wendy limpou a sua boca, tomando e cuspindo alguém. Também aproveitou para se ver no espelho. Pode perceber que está bastante cansada. Abriu o armário do banheiro e encontrou um enxaguante bocal aonde usa para tirar o gosto de álcool e vomito de sua boca.

Cartman pega a morena no colo e leva para a cama.

- Descanse. O efeito do álcool vai passar logo – disse o rapaz deitando a morena.

A garota se acomoda na cama. Seu ultimo pensamento, antes de pegar no sono, foi achar que Eric Cartman não foi tão ruim.

* * *

Uma hora depois Wendy acorda desorientada sem saber aonde está. Suas ultimas lembranças que estava na festa da mansão de Token bebendo sem parar.

- Finalmente acordou – disse uma voz masculina que não demora muito para a morena reconhecer.

- Cartman – pouco a pouco abre os olhos – aonde estamos?

- Em um dos quartos da mansão dos Blacks.

- O que aconteceu? – ela se sente frio, mas ainda não se deu conta 100% de tudo que está na sua volta.

- Eu te trouxe aqui para o quarto para você se curar da sua embriagues.

- Obrigado por isso, mas – percebe que está apenas de sutiã e calcinha – aonde estão as minhas roupas?

Cartman não responde nada, apenas sorrir e se aproxima lentamente na morena.

Wendy se assusta com o olhar do maior. Parecia um lobo que estava cercando um cordeiro e estava pronto a dar o bote. Isso a assusta.

- Sabe Wendy. Sei muito bem quando uma garota está querendo ser fodida desesperadamente. Você encheu a cara e nem se preocupou com sua própria segurança – sobe na cama.

- Cartman. Que porra é essa que você está fazendo?

- Não é obvio – aproxima no seu ouvido – estou atendendo suas expectativas – sussurra no ouvido dela a fazendo arrepiar.

Iria responder, mas o maior começa a morder seu ouvido que a faz se tremer toda. Seu ouvido sempre foi um dos seus pontos fracos. Se fosse em uma situação normal já teria empurrado o homem gordo para longe, porem ela se encontra tão... carente... tão sozinha... que aqueles toques parecem ser uma benção do céu diretamente para ela.

Mas não queria se entregar assim tão fácil para seu maior rival na infância, mas o filho da puta (segundo a morena) já localizou seu ponto fraco logo de cara. Ainda percebe que uma mão vai atrás da nuca aonde começa deslizar e massagear, enquanto a outra mão acaricia o rosto. Ao mesmo tempo disso o rapaz já começa deslizar os lábios no pescoço da morena.

Os toques são ótimos, segundo Wendy, que faz a mesma se deitar para aproveitar o momento. Não são toque eróticos, mas são agradáveis de sentir. Poucos homens que Wendy teve relações sexuais conseguiam fazer isso com ela.

É pega de surpresa quando sente Cartman chupando seu pescoço. A boca da feminista a trai deixando espaçar um gemido. Por que parece tão errado, já que o racista a trancou no quarto, tirou parte da sua roupa, está abusando e mesmo assim parece tão... bom?

Percorrendo o caminho através de beijos e chupões, pouco a pouco o rapaz foi aproximando na boca da moça para chegar na boca para um beijo que insistentemente pede passagem para as duas línguas se encontrarem. Se perguntasse como seria o sabor da boca do Cartman para a Wendy antes experimentar dizia que tinha sabor de algo gorduroso, frango, carne ou algum lanche do Mc Donalds ou KFC. Ela passou muito longe do sabor real do beijo do rapaz que, agora conferindo, tem gosto de mel.

Sente as mãos grandes explorando o tronco feminino de uma maneira suave, enquanto o beijo se intensifica. É uma grande surpresa pela garota do seu rival ainda não ter tentando pegar nos seus seios, bunda ou vagina.

A feminista aproveita para tirar a camisa dele aonde o mesmo se afasta para ter a peça de roupa se tirada. Cartman sem camisa é um misto de surpresa e insatisfação para Wendy. Insatisfação que logicamente o rapaz passa longe de ter uma 'barriga de tanquinho'. Surpresa apesar do seu parceiro está acima do peso, pode ver que tem um físico bem trabalhado para ter uma boa capacidade física.

Ele se afasta para tirar a calça. Pode ver que o mesmo usa uma cueca vermelha. Pode ver que ele tem pernas grossas, nada demais e um volume formado pela sua ereção que pode ver claramente que... não é pequeno.

Chega o momento de intensificar as preliminares. Eric tira o sutiã preto de Wendy e começa chupar os seios dela. Para o trabalho nessa região, o rapaz desliza os lábios na área, distribui beijos e chupões, arrisca algumas mordidas de leve. A feminista está adorando.

O racista desce para o ventre da moça e começa dedicar beijos e lambidas naquela região, enquanto tira a calcinha. Ele pode ver que a região está bem umedecida. Assim começa a pratica sexo oral aonde por inicio desliza a língua em toda superfície aonde conhece toda textura e o sabor da mesma. Uma expectativa interna no rapaz meio humorístico estava esperando que a garota tivesse areia naquela região. Claro que essa piada guardou para ele, afinal se contasse para ela era bem provável que receberia um tapa bem dado na cara.

Durante o ato, Cartman se concentrou no clitóris aonde circula com a ponta da língua para arrancar prazer dela que mostra eficaz já que agora Wendy está gemendo alto. Logo em seguida a penetra com sua língua para acalcar o ponto G dela (que normalmente perto do clitóris). Aproveita o ato para alisar as coxas e o quadril. Não demora muito para ter o primeiro orgasmo.

Eric se afasta e tira sua cueca revelando sua ereção. A morena pode ver que Cartman não é... dotado, já que teve namorados que tinha mais... comprimento. Mas o rapaz está... na média. curioso que é mais grosso do que média. Parecendo que o pênis encontrou em acordo com rapaz para ser tão gordo como o dono. Ele pega uma camisinha no bolso da sua calça e veste o material.

Um dos grandes segredos em conseguir manipular decifrar as emoções dos outros. Eric sabe que Wendy terminou o namoro, não andava tendo atenção sexualmente nos últimos dias, está carente. Por isso que em nenhum momento provocou verbalmente já que percebe que ela está no momento frágil. Ela está em busca de prazer, uma oportunidade perfeita de conhecer o corpo daquela garota que roubou seu primeiro beijo.

Assim não tardou muito para Cartman a penetrá-la. A primeira posição sexual é o tradicional 'papai e mamãe' aonde inicia movimentos tranqüilos e se intensificam com o tempo. Wendy está surpresa com os momentos dos quadris do seu parceiro, mostrando que o mesmo tem pratica do que pratica, o único garoto que teve movimento semelhante foi seu ex-namorado Kenny.

Não demora muito para ter mais um orgasmo. Sem sair de dentro dela, o moreno levanta as pernas dela colocando a batata da parceira apoiado no ombros, assim levantando o quadril para assim começar a movimentar novamente com as mãos apoiadas na cama. É uma grande surpresa para Wendy que o peso do seu parceiro não está sendo incomodo, mais surpresa ainda é que Eric ainda não teve o orgasmo. Teve uma leve incomodo na posição já que não está acostumada com a posição, mas o prazer estava mais alto. Teve seu terceiro orgasmo.

Desta vez o rapaz sai de dentro dela, coloca de lado em uma posição fetal e novamente penetra. Quase arranca um grito da morena de puro prazer. Sente um pouco de ardência na posição, mas é Cartman está fazendo um bom trabalho em da prazer para a mesma. O quarto orgasmo chega muito intenso.

Eric coloca a morena de quatro para novamente a possuir. Nessa posição a Wendy tem mais espaço para rebolar. Aproveitando para se vingar de algumas coisas no passado – como o beijo roubado, a surra dada e todos os insultos ditos – o maior esbofeteia a bunda da feminista. O quinto orgasmo foi o mais rápido de todos. Até que queria na próxima posição sexual ficar em cima para 'cavalgar' no homem gordo, mas suas pernas estão tremendo pelo esforço de tanto atingir um orgasmo. Em todos seus namorados só chegou atingiu orgasmo até quatro vezes. Mais surpreso que seu parceiro ainda está com vigor para continuar.

Aproveitando que Wendy ainda está de quatro para ele, Cartman induz que a mesma fica deitada de brusco para uma posição mais confortável e assim mais uma vez penetra na garota. Trançar com seu rival está sendo de outro mundo, nunca que a feminista se esforçou tanto em uma relação sexual. Nunca esperava sentir isso em uma pessoa gorda como ele.

- ERIC – Wendy chega no sexto orgasmo só que desta vez junto com Cartman que geme alto que para ela foi um alivio já que chegou no seu limite.

Por fim os dois trocam um beijo profundo quando Wendy se deita de barriga para cima e Cartman fica em cima dela.

- Wendy. Você está aí? – diz uma voz feminina de fora que bate na porta. Reconhece imediatamente que é Bebe, sua melhor amiga.

- To. Só um momento.

Wendy tenta se vestir, mas o esforço da relação sexual meio que está dificultando as coisas. Diferente do Cartman que se veste rápido.

- Até a próxima – o maior se despede com um beijo e sai do quarto encontrando Bebe que só da um oi.

A loira fica surpresa com a saída do Cartman. Foi entrar no quarto que encontrou Wendy tentando inutilmente vestir a calcinha.

- Oh meu Deus. Cartman te comeu – disse surpresa e levando a mão na boca para segurar uma risada.

- Que filho da puta – diz com uma voz fraca – gostoso – completa.

- Olha Wendy. Eu nunca iria te imaginar você dando para o Cartman.

- Nem eu, mas sabe rolou. Isso é uma longa historia. Me ajuda vestir? Parece que as forças do meu corpo sumiram.

- Sei – diz maliciosamente – alias a festa acabou. Tava te procurando para a gente ir embora.

- Já vou indo com você, mas me ajuda, porra.

- Ta legal.

Bebe ajuda Wendy se vestir e logo depois as duas saem da mansão.

- Consegue voltar para casa? – pergunta a loira.

- Sinceramente não.

- Acho que você ta precisando de um GPS - brinca a loira. Wendy mostra a língua para amiga.

FIM

Há muito tempo estava querendo escrever algo sobre Cartman e Wendy como o foco principal (escrevi sobre eles pela primeira vez em uma fic minha chamada "Hot Cold"). Tenho que admitir que no passado era mais fã do shipper do que hoje. Na época não existia muitas fics em inglês em português sobre Candy, portanto lia muita fic internacional e muitas delas são um problema já que em diversas histórias tinha yaoi junto.

Não sou nada contra em ler uma fic mista (que tenha tanto romances heteros como yaoi ou Yuri), mas era muito chato que era 99% combinações de shippers yaois contra apenas a combinação Cartman e Wendy para se diferente. O problema que tanto a sinopse trata que Candy seria o casal principal e muita vezes teve que encarar combinações desagradáveis como a odiada Bunny (Butters e Kenny) (nunca tinha um motivo para os dois ficarem juntos). Teve fics que tinha até lemon (é um hentai de yaoi). Serio lemon em uma fic aonde Candy era o casal principal. Tenso. Pra piorar Cartman e Wendy ainda não chegavam a ter algo mais alem do que um simples beijo.

Que desgraça. Sério sei que existem fics yaois que colocam Candy na parada, mas pode ver que eles são como casal secundário, mas ler yaoi em uma fic que prometia ser hetera é demais. Acho que foi por isso que passei a shippar o Cartman com outras personagens femininas do que com Wendy.

Finalmente o Nyah voltou. Felicidades.

A idéia da fic veio quando assistir uma analise de um canal de game chamado zangado aonde ele mesmo falou o exemplo que "um gordinho quando fica com uma gostosa da seu melhor, fazendo que a mesma precise de um GPS para voltar para a casa".

Então aproveitando aqui o espaço para divulgar algumas fics que recomendo:

Jogos de Guerra: ela foi escrita por "thalitmj". É um enredo de comedia romântica de Candy. Muito interessante já que tem um humor bastante divertido. Exclusividade do Nyah. Ainda está em andamento;

Pensando demais: escrita por 'lovesouthpark'. É um trama e romance de Candy. É bem interessante que trata muito sobre o bullying. Para aqueles que querem uma historia mais séria é perfeita. Exclusividade do Nyah. Ainda ta em andamento.

Screw You Guy: escrita por **'**Milla2Birth'. É a história de um quadrado amoroso entre Cartman, Kenny, Kelly e uma oc. Recomendo tirar as conclusões depois de ler ou segundo ou terceiro capitulo, já que o primeiro capitulo a historia parece muito corrida, mas os próximos capitulo a história tem uma evolução boa. Exclusividade do anime spirit. Ainda ta em andamento.

Até a próxima.


End file.
